


Haikyuu!! PWPs

by Sidoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Clumsy Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nervous Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushophilia, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Stuffed Animal Humping, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Short NSFW Haikyuu fics. Details per chapter inside.





	1. Challenge [Kenma/Kuroo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing** : Kenma/Kuroo  
>  **Summary** : In which Kenma plays a game while Kuroo is between his legs.  
>  **Content/kink/warnings:** Trans!Kenma, Dom!Kenma, mild D/s, mild bondage, oral sex.

Kuroo forgets about the slight burn of the rope against his wrists the moment he’s enveloped by Kenma’s thighs, heat radiating off the skin surrounding him. He looks up to catch a last glimpse of Kenma’s golden eyes before most of his face disappears behind his PSP and blond strands of hair. “You can start,” he tells Kuroo, a command disguised as consent. He scoots all the way forward on the couch with his legs spread wide and his hips tilted up. A moment later he only has eyes for his game. 

It’s awkward with his arms bound behind his back, but Kuroo manages to shuffle forward on his knees and close the small distance between himself and Kenma. He kisses his inner thighs, sucking the soft skin into his mouth over and over again until there’s a landscape of small red marks ready to be soothed with his tongue. He doesn’t earn a reaction from Kenma, not even when he gently sucks on the much more sensitive flesh of his folds, but that’s only to be expected. 

Kuroo enjoys this game. 

For someone who’s so quiet in daily life, Kenma can be wonderfully vocal in bed. He's not exactly loud, but he fills the silence with soft little whines and gasps and moans that Kuroo could listen to all day. They’re raw and honest and beautiful enough that Kuroo has joked on multiple occasions that Kenma could have a successful career as a voice actor for hentai (which Kenma, oddly enough, doesn't appreciate all that much). But there’s something about this unimpressed silence and Kenma casually playing his game that turns him on almost as much. The bored facial expressions and the complete lack of response motivate him to try even harder to make Kenma lose control, to force him to pay attention and make those sounds. 

Kuroo grins at Kenma’s involuntary shiver when he lightly blows on the skin he’s been teasing with his tongue. He keeps his tongue slack for now as he traces all of Kenma’s most sensitive parts, taking his time. Honestly, he could sit between Kenma’s legs and eat him out for hours at a time, and he has. He adores the fuck out of him, has done so for as long as he’s known him, and bringing him to the point of orgasm again and again is just another way of caring for him, worshipping him the way he deserves. 

As much as Kuroo enjoys making Kenma come with just his mouth, it’s frustrating to not be able to slide his fingers into him and press against his inner walls, feeling him tighten as he sucks him to completion. Instead, he dips his tongue inside a few times, just enough to taste. Kenma is still pretending to be unaffected as Kuroo’s tongue moves against him, firmer now yet still relentlessly slow, but Kuroo easily notices the way his thighs tense up as he raises his hips to meet Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo has never been the observant one out of the two of them, but he knows Kenma well enough to recognise the light tremble that runs through his body and the way his breathing speeds up ever so slightly as he tries to hold himself back from thrusting his hips and setting a faster pace. 

Kuroo looks up for one moment, and it’s enough to see that Kenma has given up on his game, the console forgotten in one hand. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed but fly open when Kuroo closes his mouth around Kenma and sucks. His legs are wrapped firmly around Kuroo's head now, and suddenly a hand is desperately holding him in place while Kenma grinds against him until Kuroo can feel him pulsing under his tongue. When Kenma finally loosens his grip, Kuroo is able to coax one more wave of pleasure from him, causing Kenma to let out a broken gasp that more than makes up for the earlier silence. 

Kenma is panting when his feet hit the ground, his thighs releasing Kuroo from their grip. His lips curl into a rare, small smile as he catches his breath and reaches for his PSP. “Again.”


	2. Speak [Asahi/Nishinoya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Asahi/Nishinoya  
>  **Summary:** Yuu loves making his boyfriend blush.  
>  **Content/kinks/warnings:** Possible underage, dirty talk, size difference, size kink, slight praise kink, (rough) oral sex, come swallowing, very mild fingering.

The bedroom door has barely fallen shut behind them when Yuu pushes Asahi against the wall. The element of surprise is definitely on his side, because let’s face it, Asahi has about twenty-five kilos of solid muscle on Yuu. He pulls Asahi’s head down and kisses him hard while his hand cups and massages his crotch.

Yuu’s mother isn’t home right now, but he can’t be sure that she won’t get back soon and he’s determined not to waste this opportunity. He drops to his knees and drags Asahi’s shorts and boxers down with him in one movement. He’s pathetically worked up from having to watch Asahi on the court and in the showers all the time without being able to touch him, and he inadvertently licks his lips when Asahi’s erection springs free. 

“You have no idea how hard it is to concentrate on training when you’re in front of me, Asahi. You looked…” When Yuu finds that he’s unable to finish a coherent sentence that accurately captures how he feels, he illustrates his point by running his hands up and down Asahi’s thighs. His dick hardens in his shorts as he traces the muscles. It’s insane what Asahi’s body manages to do to him. 

“Noya…” Asahi protests weakly. Yuu looks up at the much taller boy and grins when he sees the blush spreading on Asahi’s face. 

“What? Am I not allowed to tell you how I feel? Does it embarrass you, _senpai_?”

Asahi’s face darkens another shade. “Don’t start calling me that now, I…” 

“Because there’s a lot of other things I can tell you, and you’re so cute when you blush.” Yuu’s eyes never leave Asahi’s face, but Asahi is making every effort to look anywhere but at him. “It’s true, Asahi. So beautiful when you’re shy. You have no reason to be, though. I lie awake at night, touching myself, thinking about you. The way your eyes go all dark when you look at me at training and I can tell you wish we were alone, how you look so strong and confident when you know you’re about to hit a powerful spike, how your muscles look after a shower, all shiny and wet...” He presses a kiss to Asahi’s stomach, just above the dark curls at the base of his dick. “I think about your cock, too.”

For one glorious moment their eyes meet, and Yuu uses the opportunity to run his tongue up the shaft of Asahi’s erection, all the way from base to tip. Before he even makes it to the head, Asahi’s closes his eyes, his head hitting the wall behind him with a dull _thud_. “Noya, please…”

Yuu teases the head with his tongue for a moment, before moving on to press open-mouthed kisses to the shaft. “I think about how big it is, Asahi. It’s huge.” It’s the truth, and it looks even larger when Yuu wraps his small hand around it. He’s ended up with a raspy throat multiple times trying to swallow it all down and he hasn’t even come close to succeeding, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop trying any time soon. “I think about how good it would feel inside me.”

Yuu is pretty sure Asahi actually stops breathing for a moment. Slowly moving his hand up and down, aided by a liberal coating of saliva, he looks up to gauge his reaction. It feels almost taboo to say those words out loud. It’s been too much of a struggle to find enough privacy to go quite that far, and they haven’t acknowledged that both of them know how much the other one wants it. “You want it too, don’t you, Asahi? Want me to ride you? Imagine how good it would feel Asahi, feeling your cock stretch me open.”

Asahi lets out a whimper, and Yuu can feel his dick twitching in his hand. He flicks his tongue against the slit. “Tell me, Asahi.” His voice is low and grainy with arousal, and he barely recognises the sound of it. 

He knows he’s asking a lot of Asahi. He's so damn shy when it comes to these things, but that makes it even better whenever he finally does let go. The memories of the times when that happens are almost enough to make Yuu come in his pants when he so much thinks about it. “I want it, too,” Asahi says, his voice barely audible.

The strokes of Yuu’s hand haven’t sped up at all, and he knows he’s practically torturing Asahi with the way he’s breathing hot air onto his cock, constantly dangling the promise of his mouth in front of him. “Yeah? Tell me more.”

Asahi groans when Yuu’s free hand sneaks between his legs and teases his entrance with just the tip of his finger. He puts a little bit of pressure on the opening, not quite pushing inside, and the ring of muscle flutters under his touch. “I want to be inside you, Noya,” Asahi says, his breathing ragged. “You’d feel so good and...so tight around me.”

“Fuck,” Yuu curses. He removes his hand from Asahi’s cock and shoves it down his shorts, curling his fist around his own length as he parts his lips and swallows Asahi down. Asahi’s hand grabs a fistful of his hair and guides his movements, setting the pace with which Yuu’s head bobs up and down. Yuu can tell he’s getting close already, probably desperate from his teasing. His grip in Yuu’s hair is tightening and his breathing is becoming shallow and erratic. A disappointed moan spills off his lips when Yuu’s mouth pulls off his cock with a wet pop. “Fuck my mouth,” Yuu tells Asahi, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Noya, you...I can't…”

“Sure you can,” Yuu protests. “I’ll slap your leg or something if I can’t breathe. Please, Asahi.” He looks up at Asahi with a challenging smirk and watery eyes. “Show me how you’d fuck my hole.”

That seems to do the trick. Instantly, both of Asahi’s hands are in his hair, holding his head still this time while he thrusts into Yuu's mouth. Yuu can tell that he’s trying to be careful at first, but as Asahi starts to get close he loses that last bit of control, the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat. Yuu tries to keep his jaw slack in an attempt to let him push in deeper. His hand in his shorts falters as he tries to concentrate, but even the most irregular, superficial touches are enough to set off his climax when Asahi comes down his throat with a low, almost primal moan. 

For a moment, Asahi seems so out of it that he doesn’t realise he’s still holding onto Yuu’s head, and it takes a firm slap on his knee before Yuu is able to pull away, trying to catch his breath while he wipes his wet cheeks. “Damn, Asahi, didn’t know you had it in you,” he says with a wide grin. He stands up and gets on his tiptoes, kissing Asahi before he gets a chance to frantically apologise and ask if Yuu is okay. 

“Um,” Asahi starts instead when he must have decided that Yuu is fine. He nervously brushes a strand of hair behind his ear. “Did I tell you that my parents are out of town next weekend?”

“Really? Well, I guess you’ll find out how tight I am and how good I’ll feel around you,” Yuu echoes Asahi’s words with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

It takes about one nanosecond for Asahi’s cheeks to go from slightly pink to a deep tomato red.


	3. Sex God [Hinata/Kenma]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Hinata/Kenma  
>  **Summary:** Shouyou wants to surprise Kenma, but things don't go exactly as planned.  
>  **Content/kinks/warnings:** Clumsy/nervous sex, strap-ons, oral sex, anal sex, trans!hinata, cis!kenma.

“There’s too many straps!”

Kenma puts his DS on the bedside table and looks up at his boyfriend. He blinks at the sight in front of him and has to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling because he doesn’t want Shouyou to think he's making fun of him. He looks like a child holding a broken Christmas present, the harness dangling miserably from one hand. “Need help?”

Shouyou pouts. “I was going to surprise you! But then it got all tangled up and I almost fell and I didn’t want you to find me dead on the bathroom floor, so…”

Kenma gets up from the bed and takes the harness from Shouyou. He analyses the straps for a moment. “Alright, step into it like this.” He places the harness on the floor and Shouyou does as he’s told. 

At first everything seems to be going right, but then Shouyou manages to trip over one of the straps and land butt first on the floor. Kenma has to cover his mouth with his hand as Shouyou lets out a frustrated noise. “I was going to surprise you and be all sex god like and stuff! But I can’t even get the thing on.” 

He looks so defeated that Kenma can’t stop himself from kneeling and capturing his lips in a short kiss before helping him with the straps. “Sex god, hm?” He asks with a fond smile while sorting out the straps in a few short moments. Shouyou gets up and Kenma moves the harness up his legs. He adjusts the straps and fastens the buckles without much effort. “Too tight? Too loose?”

Shouyou hops up and down ungracefully a few times, the black dildo bouncing slightly as he does. “Nope!” He grins. “Wow, how are you so good at this?”

Kenma shrugs. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Shouyou that it really isn’t all that complicated. He doesn’t need to dwell on a response for too long, because suddenly Shouyou catches sight of himself in the wardrobe’s full-length mirror. “Whoa!” 

Kenma lets Shouyou admire himself from every angle for a moment before he wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his cheek. “So, what were you planning on doing with that?”

The tips of Shouyou’s ears turn pink when their eyes meet in the mirror. “Right!” He yells, before his confidence seems to drop along with his voice. “If you want to, I mean.”

Kenma makes Shouyou turn around by gently pulling at his shoulder and brings their lips together. It should be enough of a yes, especially since they’ve talked about this before. Shouyou seems to understand, and they take turns pulling items of clothing off Kenma’s body in between kisses until they tumble onto the bed. Kenma is only wearing his briefs now, and Shouyou looks pleased as well as relieved at how Kenma is clearly growing hard inside of them. He rubs the shaft of Kenma’s cock through the fabric for a moment before he pulls the briefs off, too. 

“It’s not too big, right?” Shouyou suddenly blurts out. 

“Huh?” Kenma responds intelligently. 

Shouyou look down. “It looks bigger from up here! And this is your first time doing this and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shouyou, I’ll be fine.” As touching as it is that Shouyou is more worried about Kenma’s comfort than Kenma himself, it really isn’t necessary. Kenma isn’t a blushing virgin, and it’s not like he hasn’t fucked himself with an object or two out of curiosity. “Just...lube.”

“Right! Lube.” Shouyou crawls to the other side of the bed to retrieve the bottle from the drawer, allowing Kenma to briefly contemplate how good his butt looks framed by the straps. Once he’s back in between Kenma’s legs, he coats his fingers in lube and looks at Kenma, who gives him a small nod. Shouyou’s index finger circles his entrance, and then he pauses. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” Shouyou glances back and forth between his fingers and Kenma’s butt. “I don’t know how to do this!”

“Shouyou, you do this all the time.”

“Only when I’m sucking you off!” Shouyou protests so loudly Kenma hopes the neighbours aren’t currently in the adjacent room. “I don’t think about it then, I just sort of...do it.” 

“Do that, then.”

“What?” Shouyou frowns. “Just do it? How am I...”

“Suck me off. While you prepare me. If that makes it easier.”

Shouyou perks up immediately, his brown eyes widening. “That will work! You’re the best, Kenma!” He kisses the head of Kenma’s dick. Somehow, he manages to make it look like an innocent gesture of affection. 

It’s a lot less innocent when he takes it into his mouth and sucks while slipping his index finger inside. He moves it in and out slowly as he swirls his tongue around the head. “Put in another?” Kenma asks, afraid Shouyou will take too long and he'll end up coming before they’ve even started. Shouyou complies, and soon he’s fucking Kenma with three fingers while bobbing his head up and down. 

Kenma gasps a little when those fingers curl inside him. “Shouyou?” 

“Hm?” Kenma’s cock slips from Shouyou’s lips and comes to rest on Kenma’s stomach. 

“I think that’s good enough.”

“Oh! Right. Ready. Okay.” Shouyou slowly pulls his fingers out and wipes the remainder of the lube on the strap-on. He stares at it for a moment, frowning, and then proceeds to cover the dildo in so much lube that he’s possibly trying to drown it. When he finally concludes that it’s enough (Kenma suspects that it’s mostly because he’s accepted that the dildo physically won’t hold anymore lube), he puts the bottle aside and shuffles forward between Kenma’s legs. “Ready?” 

Kenma nods, trying to relax his body as Shouyou presses the tip against him. He waits for it to enter him, but the ridiculously slick head slips on his skin as Shouyou pushes forward and ends up nowhere near his entrance. Shouyou pulls his frustrated pouty face, the one Kenma recognises from when he loses to Kageyama in anything. “It’s not working.”

“Try again. Hold on tighter.” Shouyou wraps his hand around the shaft and successfully guides it in this time. His eyes light up as he pushes in all the way, and Kenma reminds himself to keep breathing as he adjusts to the feeling. 

“Gwaah,” Shouyou whispers once he’s pressed against Kenma. He looks down, fascinated. “I’m inside you.”

Kenma wonders how Shouyou manages to be utterly adorable even when he’s in the process of fucking his boyfriend up the ass. “Yup.”

Shouyou shifts his hips a little and chews his lip. “You know I might not be good at it, right?” 

“What?”

“It’s just...they say that if you’re not used to it you might not know how to do the movement with your hips, or whatever,” Shouyou rambles. “So maybe I’m really bad at it. Or I’ll get better but I need to practise first.”

Kenma can hardly tell him to just stop worrying, since he’s the undefeated champion of worrying about stupid things himself. “So practise,” he offers. “I’m a willing test subject.”

Shouyou makes a sceptical noise, but Kenma can tell there’s less concern in his eyes now. “Can I move?”

“Please.”

The first few thrusts are slow and deliberate. Shouyou looks down and bites his lip in concentration while he carefully guides his movements, firmly gripping the dick’s base. “Good?” 

Kenma nods. He wraps his legs around Shouyou’s waist and pulls his head down for a kiss, forcing Shouyou to stop thinking so much. His movements still for a moment, but then he realises he can fuck Kenma like this too and he’s thrusting again, faster this time. Kenma moans into the kiss, encouraging him to keep going. 

Even though the physical sensation is the same, it’s completely different from doing it to himself. Maybe it’s the fact that Shouyou is setting the pace, or maybe it’s the way their increasingly warm bodies are moving together, awkwardly at first but soon in a rhythm that works. Most likely it’s just Shouyou in general, because when Kenma opens his eyes, Shouyou’s pupils are dilated and his breath comes in little gasps from between slightly parted lips. Kenma can’t stop himself from sneaking his hand between their bodies and wrapping his hand around his erection when he realises that Shouyou is that turned on just from the psychological high of fucking him. 

“Harder,” Kenma breathes, and their eyes meet. “Can you do it harder?” Shouyou only responds by slamming into Kenma with as much force as he can muster. Kenma’s hand speeds up along with Shouyou’s thrusts, and he gasps when Shouyou hits that spot inside him. Shouyou grins down at him, but it turns into a frown when he isn’t immediately able to find it again. Kenma pulls him down again, kissing that look off his face. He figures that, even though Shouyou is always great at finding his prostate with his fingers, it’s much more difficult like this. And it doesn’t matter, because Kenma is coming already, his lips leaving Shouyou’s as he lets his head fall back onto the pillow. 

Shouyou pulls out slowly, his cheeks red and his hair messy from Kenma’s hand grabbing him. Kenma takes a moment to catch his breath before he yanks down the harness, only loosening the necessary buckles. It takes him less than a minute to get Shouyou off with his hand, although it’s mostly Shouyou getting himself off by desperately grinding against Kenma’s fingers. 

“Was it good?” Shouyou asks once he slumps down on the bed, draped half on top of Kenma. 

“Hmm.” Kenma pecks him on the lips. “Let's get lots of practice.”


	4. Addicted [Kenma/Kuroo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing** : Kuroo/Kenma  
>  **Summary:** Kuroo didn't quite expect Kenma to enjoy his gift this much.  
>  **Content/kinks/warnings** : Stuffed animal humping, scent kink, voyeurism, trans!kenma, cis!kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be more of a plushophilia fic but somehow it became mostly about scent kink. ~~The stuffed animal was also supposed to be a regular teddy bear but I couldn't write about Kenma humping a bear with a straight face.~~ For some reason this is my second fic about Kuroo walking in on Kenma with a stuffed animal, but the circumstances are...quite different. 
> 
> Also, I never planned on making characters trans so often. Previously it might have been shameless self-projection, but this time it's actually just because I prefer this kink with afab genitals.

It’s the way Kenma acts whenever they say goodbye that gave Kuroo the idea. Even though Kenma isn’t always enthusiastic about being touched—mainly if the person doing the touching isn’t Kuroo—he allows Kuroo to give him long hugs whenever one of them has to leave for more than a day or so. It took a while for Kuroo to realise why Kenma seemed to be warming up to the hugs so much, but then he started to notice that the longer they’re going to be away from each other, the deeper Kenma will inhale as he rests his face against Kuroo’s body. 

Kuroo doesn’t exactly have any reason to believe that Kenma’s seemingly growing fascination with his scent is anything other than innocent. Maybe it’s only natural. Between training camps and tournaments with his university’s team, Kuroo does travel a lot these days. But Kuroo can’t deny that he’s spent many lonely nights in some cheap hotel or dorm room touching himself to the mental image of Kenma doing the same thing with his face buried in Kuroo’s pillow. 

So when Kuroo comes home from a trip a day earlier than planned, he’s not exactly surprised to find Kenma on the couch, snuggling the big plush panda that Kuroo secretly hugged and took naps with for days before leaving it with him. He quietly closes the front door and tiptoes to the living room with the intention of surprising Kenma, but decides to hide behind the half-closed door and watch for a moment instead when he sees him closing his eyes and smelling the stuffed animal's fur.

Kenma's forehead wrinkles in the way it always does when he’s concentrating hard. Kuroo figures his scent must mostly be gone by now, but then Kenma’s face relaxes when he finds a spot that seems to do the trick. He is only naked from the waist down, but Kuroo can tell his nipples are slowly hardening under the oversized T-shirt as he continues to take deep breaths. If he was close enough, he would probably be able to see their dusty brown colour through the thin white cotton. 

Suddenly, Kuroo understands why Kenma is practically drowning in the shirt. It belongs to him, and he's pretty sure Kenma must have fished it out of the laundry basket while he was gone. Looking at Kenma’s pale thighs sticking out from underneath the ridiculously large shirt, Kuroo wonders why he’s torturing himself by wasting all this time when he could be feeling Kenma’s body against his own right now. He’s just about to step into the living room with the intention of fixing that when Kenma swings one leg over the panda’s body and straddles its belly. 

Kuroo stops on his tracks. Kenma lies down on top of the stuffed animal, his arms wrapped tightly around its upper body and his nose still pressed against the spot on its head where it apparently smells the most like Kuroo. He squeezes its body tightly between his thighs and slowly starts to roll his hips. 

Kuroo’s mouth falls open. He briefly wonders whether Kenma will be mad at him for watching him do something so private, but decides to worry about that later. Kenma did tell him at some point that he’d push his stuffed animals between his legs as a child without understanding why it felt good, before moving on to hump them to his first orgasms when he got older. But Kuroo had no idea he still does it sometimes. He’s definitely never _seen_ him do it. 

Kenma lets out a frustrated whine and reaches between his legs. Kuroo feels an odd sense of disappointment when he thinks Kenma might have decided to use his fingers to get off instead. When Kenma presses himself tightly against the panda again after a moment, his satisfied sigh tells Kuroo that he probably just spread himself open so that he can feel the friction directly against his most sensitive spot. 

Blood rushes to Kuroo's cock as he watches Kenma’s face slowly grow more flushed. He doesn’t even bother undoing his zipper, instead palming himself through two layers of clothes. He quickly finds that with the sight in front of him, it doesn’t make any difference. 

Panting, Kenma sits up and pulls the T-shirt over his head, revealing smooth, damp skin before quickly lowering himself onto the panda again. Kuroo involuntarily lets out a groan at the sight of Kenma’s now exposed butt moving up and down. He startles for a moment, barely realising the sound came from his own mouth, but Kenma seems too caught up to notice as slow grinding gradually turns into frantic humping. 

“Kuro,” he whispers. His voice is so quiet and breathy that Kuroo thinks he must have imagined it at first. Kenma hardly ever speaks during sex. But the next time Kenma says his name, it comes out as louder moan. “Kuro…” His trembling voice betrays how close he is to coming. “Kuro, I’m…” 

Kuroo squeezes his cock and comes in his pants like some kind of pubescent kid. 

Kenma slips his hands underneath the panda and forcefully pushes it against his crotch. His hips still and his thighs quiver uncontrollably for a moment before he collapses on top of the stuffed animal, shakily releasing the breath he’s been holding. 

“Hey Kuro,” he says, his voice muffled. 

Kuroo freezes in the middle of unbuttoning his trousers. “You knew I was here the whole time?”

“Only since you started making caveman noises,” Kenma mumbles. 

Kuroo steps out of his soiled clothes and approaches the couch just as Kenma rolls over. He looks up at Kuroo and brushes away the hair that’s sticking to his forehead. Despite having just come, Kuroo licks his lips when he notices how Kenma is glistening with wetness between his slightly spread legs. He looks over at the panda and grins. 

“Next time you go somewhere, this is mine.” He presses his nose against the damp spot on its belly. Yes, it smells like Kenma. Better yet, it smells like Kenma and sex. “If you do that before you leave.”

“You’re disgusting,” Kenma says. 

Kuroo snorts and kisses him. “I’m glad to see you too, Kenma.”

Kenma buries his face in Kuroo’s hair and inhales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://sidohfic.tumblr.com/) (nsfw)


End file.
